Diggin' on You
"Diggin' on You" is a song by American R&B female group TLC, taken from their second studio album, CrazySexyCool (1994). "Diggin' on You" was written and produced by Babyface. It was chosen to be the fourth and final single from the album and it was released on September 25, 1995. The song peaked at #5 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] becoming the group's seventh top 10 single, and fourth from the same album. It also peaked at #7 on theHot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. Elsewhere, it reached the top-ten in Australia and New Zealand, top-twenty in the United Kingdom, while it reached the top-forty in many other countries. The music video for the song contains "L.A.'s Live Remix" instead of the album version, and was filmed at a concert. The song's instrumental can be heard in the 2006 film, Dreamgirls. The single earned a Best R&B Song nomination at the 38th Grammy Awards in 1996. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diggin%27_on_You# hide *1 Background and release *2 Commercial performance *3 Track listing **3.1 UK CD single 74321 31924 2 **3.2 CD single **3.3 Maxi single *4 Music video *5 Charts **5.1 Peak positions **5.2 End-of-year charts *6 References *7 External links Background and releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diggin%27_on_You&action=edit&section=1 edit "Diggin' on You" was written and produced by Babyface. It is a smooth, seductive contemporary R&B song, powered by new jack and hip-hop beats.[1]The song released as fourth and final single from CrazySexyCool, following the big hit "Waterfalls". The CD Single was released on September 25, 1995, and it includes 3 tracks: the album version and the "L.A.'s Live Remix" of "Diggin' on You" and the cover of Tony Rich's hit "Nobody Knows", made as a duet with Rich himself.[2] Commercial performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diggin%27_on_You&action=edit&section=2 edit "Diggin' on You" was chosen to be released as the fourth single of "CrazySexyCool", following the biggest hit of their career, "Waterfalls", which spent 7 weeks at number-one on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart. The song proved to be a moderate success, even though it was less successful than "Waterfalls".[3] In the United States, "Diggin' on You" was the fourth top-five consecutive single from the group, with all singles being taken from "CrazySexyCool".[3] It peaked at number 5 on the Hot 100 and Top 40 Mainstream charts, number 6 on the Rhythmic Top 40 chart, number 7 on theHot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks and number 8 on the Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales chart.[3] In Oceania, the song was a success, reaching the top-ten. In Australia, the song debuted at number 36 on January 21, 1996, while in its fifth week it entered the top-ten at number 9. The song peaked at number 6, on the ARIA Chart week of March 10, 1996.[4] In New Zealand, the song debuted and peaked at number 8, on the New Zealand Singles Chart week of November 26, 1995.[5]Later, it fell to number 9, remaining for two weeks at that position, before climbing to number 8 again, on December 17, 1995.[5] In Europe, the song reached the top-twenty in some countries and top-forty in others. In the United Kingdom, "Diggin' on You" peaked at number 18, tying up with the position of "Red Light Special", and only staying behind of "Waterfalls".[6] In Ireland, the song peaked at number 21, on November 2, 1995.[7] In Netherlands, the song debuted at number 43, on November 18, 1995, and peaked at number 32, on December 2, 1995.[8] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diggin%27_on_You&action=edit&section=3 edit UK CD single 74321 31924 2http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diggin%27_on_You&action=edit&section=4 edit #"Diggin' on You" (Original Radio Edit) - 4:17 #"Diggin' On You" (Master 7" Mix (CJ Mackintosh)) - 3:55 #"Diggin' On You" (Live Version) - 4:46 CD singlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diggin%27_on_You&action=edit&section=5 edit #"Diggin' on You" – 4:14 #"Diggin' on You" (L.A.'s Live Remix) – 4:40 #"Nobody Knows" (with Tony Rich) Maxi singlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diggin%27_on_You&action=edit&section=6 edit #"Diggin' on You" (L.A.'s Live Remix) – 4:37 #"Diggin' on You" (Soulpower Remix) – 5:54 #"Diggin' on You" (CJ's Club Edit) – 4:13 #"Diggin' on You" (Eddie F's Untouchable Remix) – 5:06 #"Diggin' on You" (album version) – 4:14 Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diggin%27_on_You&action=edit&section=7 edit The video uses the L.A. Live Mix and it shows the group performing the song on August 3, 1995 during the Budweiser Superfest, with additional backstage footage. Some special effects are used, notably at the beginning when the ladies appear on stage. Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diggin%27_on_You&action=edit&section=8 edit Peak positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diggin%27_on_You&action=edit&section=9 edit End-of-year chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diggin%27_on_You&action=edit&section=10 edit Category:1995 singles